ABSURD
by Lullaby.Dik
Summary: [LUMIN UP (lLuhan X Xiumin)]Kumpulan cerita ABSURD yang masih berlanjut. Luhan minta poppo ama Xiumin saat istirahat. Nah, kenapa malah Sehun yang poppo ama Xiumin?
1. Chapter 2

ABSURD

Thank's For Your Review For Chap 1

|chocosnow|vietakyu33|Rpsckhalways|xoxoxo|Raein13|LumpiaKimchi|SujuELF|Kim XiuXiu Hunnie|ikazordick|kyuminhae|cuttie kyu|mifta cinya|FiWonkyu0201|donaTan144|Miss ChoChoffee|

Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Ide cerita murni punya saya.

Pair : KAiSOO

LullabyDick

Presents

.

.

Mentari pagi yang menyilaukan mengusik tidur Do Kyungsoo didalam mobil kodok nya. Namja berperawakan manis dan imut itu menggeliat kecil dan mengucek-ngucek mata.

"O!" mata Kyungsoo membola melihat waktu diarlojinya. "Aku bisa ketinggalan." Secepat kilat petir Kyungsoo sudah duduk manis dibelakang kemudi; langsung menstarter mobil kodoknya untuk melaju.

Tidak jauh dari mobil Kyungsoo, ada mobil lain yang jauh lebih mewah. Sang pemilik mobil mewah yang lengkap memakai kemeja hitam, celana hitam, dan kulit hitam, masuk ke mobil dan mulai melaju.

Kyungsoo mengikuti arah mobil itu pergi.

Lalu, saat Kyungsoo melewati jalanan sepi.

CKIITTTT #eceknya suara rem

Mobil mewah itu berhenti mendadak. Kyungsoo yang pikirannya mendayu-dayu didunia entah-apa-itu menjadi kurang sigap dan tabrakan itu tidak terelakkan.

BRAG PRANGG  
GEDEBUK

Dahi mulus Kyungsoo sukses mencium kemudi mobil. Menimbulkan kemerahan disana.

Selagi Kyungsoo merintih kesakitan, pintu mobilnya dibuka dari luar secara paksa. Untung saja Kyungsoo telah menguncinya, sehingga orang itu tidak bisa langsung masuk.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan bertapa tekejut nya ia, orang itu yang sekarang mengetuk kaca mobilnya adalah orang yang ia ikuti sekaligus orang yang ia tabrak barusan. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari dahi Kyungsoo.

Ketukan itu berubah menjadi gedoran. Kyungsoo masih bergeming. Detak jantungnya saja tidak bisa diajak kerjasama.

Agak berapa lama Kyungsoo membiarkan orang itu diluar. Orang itu mendekatkan wajahnya dikaca mobil Kyungsoo. Berhasil membuat Kyungsoo meneguk ludah kasar. Oh! Kyungsoo tidak tahan dengan wajah tampan dan seksi itu.

Bibir orang itu bergerak membentuk kata. Kyungsoo memperhatikan secara seksama dan teliti.

"Do Kyung...soo. Do Kyungsoo?" gumam Kyungsoo setelah berhasil. "DO KYUNGSOO?!" jeritnya. Secara itu adalah namanya. Dan orang itu mengetahui namanya?

Orang itu menyeringai tipis. Menaik turunkan alisnya ke arah Kyungsoo.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo membukakan pintu mobil nya. Meski antara iya dan tidak.

SRETTTT

Orang itu menarik tangan Kyungsoo keluar. Kyungsoo menutup mata, sudah pasrah saja dengan apa yang dilakukan idolanya itu. Orang itu tambah menyeringai melihat kepasrahan Kyungsoo.

"Do Kyungsoo. Apa kau tidak letih mengikutiku, heh." Bisik orang itu tepat ditelinga sensitif Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merinding disko. Belum berani membuka mata bulat lucu nya itu. Membiarkan orang itu menghembus-hembuskan nafas berat ke area tengkuknya.

Orang itu adalah aktor papan atas bernama Kim Jongin atau nama panggungnya Kai.

"Buka matamu Kyungsoo." Masih berbisik, Kai tidak mengurangi jarak wajah antara dirinya dan Kyungsoo.

Perlahan Kyungsoo membuka mata bulatnya, memandang Kai takut-takut.

"Apa menjadi sasaeng fans adalah pekerjaanmu?" tanya Kai.

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk lucu.

"Grrr..." Kai menggeram. Wajah Kyungsoo bagai anak kucing yang minta dirape.

Akhirnya Kai menyerah pada nafsu gila nya.

Kai melumat habis bibir hati penuh milik Kyungsoo.

Mengecu-ngecup singkat sekitar wajah Kyungsoo.

"Eunghhh..." Kyungsoo mendesah saat Kai bermain dengan lehernya.

"Cukup Kyung! Berhenti menjadi sasaeng fans ku dan jalani peranmu yang baru sebagai Istri! Kau menyebalkan!" Kai melepas ciumannya, merajuk persis bocah ingusan kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil, mungkin semacam kebiasaan menunggu dimobil sampai Kai keluar, mengikuti kemana pun Kai pergi, bahkan memakan yang sama dengan yang dipesan Kai. Itu adalah hidupnya dulu.

"Kan hanya dua hari, Kai..."

"Aku tidak terima alasan. Setelah ini kau harus ku hukum. Membiarkan aku tidur sendiri dikamar!"

**_Semoga Kyungsoo tenang disisi Kai_**

**To Be Continued... In Your Dream XDD**

**-END-**

**Make A Review Please?**

**Saran dan Kritik diterima :)**

**Jangan ada yang kritik kalau ini cerita Absurd. Karena ini memang absurd, gaje, dan poko'e joget. **


	2. Chapter 3

**Warning : Menjurus ke M-_-**

**TFR = Thanks For Review**

**Kim XiuXiu Hunnie : Ini request-an kamu. Maaf jika gaje kebangetan.**

**Vietakyu33 : Ini FF lainnya.**

**Song hyo ji : Okay.**

**Guest : Hahahaha. Ada juga yang suka ide abal-abal ini. Chap 3 lebih abal-abal lagi.**

**Hany Kwan : Hahahaha. Begitulah. Ribet amat kan, muehehehehe.**

**Retnoelf : Request accept. Tapi karena kamu gak punya account, d(ick) gak tau dong ngasih tahu darimana. Pokoknya YeKyu udah ditangan kok. Kalau WonKyu... D(ick) mau buat FF WonKyu pertama itu FF baru. Hehehehehe.**

**Disclaimer : Yang Maha Esa.**

**ABSURD**

**LuMin Version**

**LullabyDick**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

Kegiatan rehersal EXO selesai 2 jam ke depan. Semua anggota semangat, semangat didetik pertama selanjutnya kagak-_-

Lihat saja, rata-rata terkapar dilantai panggung. Enggak perduli para kru yang berlalu lalang dan mempunyai kesempatan besar mijak salah satu anggota EXO. #guanistaiinEXO

Minseok atau Xiumin asyik bertidur ria dengan kepala bertumpu pada paha namja tampan juga cantik di EXO. Namja Cina yang super duper Terkenal, mempunyai suara cetar membahana, dan namja yang dikenal anak kalangan EXO sebagai pemuja Xiumin-_-

Namanya Xi Luhan, mempunyai nama panggung Luhan. Senang sekali Xiumin memilih dekat dengannya saat ini. Serasa semua kelelahan dan amarah sebab sempat terlibat cekcok dengan Chen –hilang semua terbawa angin.

"Xiumin hyung..." Luhan memanggil Xiumin manja.

"Nde Luhan." Senyum lebar Luhan makin melebar-_-, dia kira Xiumin sudah tidur.

"Poppo..." rengek Luhan out of character.

Kepala Xiumin bergerak ke samping kiri dan kanan bergantian memberi sensasi geli kepada Luhan. "Geli hyung..."

"Geli eoh?"

"Ndee." Jawab Luhan riang.

"Kau menyebalkan Xi Luhan."

DOEENGG

Seketika Xiumin menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Luhan lantas pergi meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja. Xiumin memilih gabung dengan kelompok Chanyeol dan Kai disudut sana.

Luhan langsung terduduk, menyeringai tipis ke arah Xiumin, "Baozi baby, kau nakal heh." Desisnya tanpa melepas atensi ke arah Xiumin yang sekarang sudah tampak bercanda ria dengan tiang dan itam.

Luhan bangkit dan mendekati Sehun. Magnae EXO itu masih latihan beberapa gerakan dance –ah, harusnya EXO-L mengetahui bahwa sesungguh dan sebenar-benarnya magnae EXO itu mempunyai sikap dewasa lebih kental daripada para hyung.

Sehun terus berlatih meski yang lain pada tumbang.

Sehun tetap menggerakkan tubuh meski keringat bercucuran.

Sehun tetap fokus pada latihannya meski Suho, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Tao mengumpati magnae itu sebab tarian bernama 'menendang ria' itu sangat mengganggu dan tentu saja menyakitkan -_-

"Ya! Magnae!" Sehun menghentikan sejenak 'tariannya', balas menatap Luhan yang berjalan mendekatinya. "Wae hyung?"

"Kau kan kekasihku. Sekarang kau harus membantuku agar Xiumin hyung kembali bermanja padaku!"

"Aissshhh... kita yang kekasih hyung, bukan kau dan Xiumin." Gerutu Sehun.

"Tapi aku mencintai naega baby Baozi, albino."

"Lalu kenapa kau menerima ku?"

"Karena aku kasihan dengan wajah tirusmu itu. Sekarang, laksanakan saja!" titah Luhan mutlak. Sehun merutuki Luhan sepanjang jalan ia menghampiri Xiumin.

"Minseokkie hyung..." panggil Sehun dengan nada mendayu-dayu.

Tengkuk Xiumin langsung bergidik, perasaan tidak enak menjalar dihatinya begitu melihat sang magnae. "Nd-nde..."

"Poppo..." rajuk Sehun manja.

Xiumin gelagapan tapi ia menuruti Sehun dengan mencium singkat pipi namja itu. "Su-sudah."

"Poppo disini..." Sehun menunjuk bibir merah menggodanya. Xiumin semakin salah tingkah.

"Ta-tapi ini masih ditempat umum Sehun." Ekor mata Xiumin bergerak gelisah. Menghindari menatap mata Sehun yang seakan menelanjanginya.

"Isshhh... hyung lama!" secepat kilat Sehun meraih tengkuk Xiumin dan mencium tepat dibibirnya. Memberikan lumatan-lumatan kecil dibibir terbentuk Xiumin. Juga menggigit kecil belahan bibir itu.

Sehun juga dengan sengaja mencubit nipple Xiumin dari luar menyebabkan namja berpipi gembil itu mendesah tertahan, Sehun segera melesakkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut Xiumin. Mengeksplorasi tanpa batas rongga hangat itu, menyeleksi semua deretan gigi putih Xiumin #d(ick) dalam mode yadong.

Hingga kegiatan panas mereka terhenti akibat kedatangan satu makhluk dengan api membara disekujur tubuhnya #kagak api beneran ya.

"Sehun sialan! Aku menyuruhmu agar Xiumin bermanja padaku! Kenapa kau meng-grape-nya heh!" satu jitakan sayang diterima Sehun dari Luhan. Sehun melepas bibir candu Xiumin lantas menyengir aneh kepada Luhan.

"Mian hyung. Habis aku juga kesal padamu. Ya sudah, nih aku kasih Minseok hyung padamu." Sehun mendorong kecil tubuh Xiumin. Lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

Luhan menyeringai melihat mangsa lezat didepannya, tubuh keringat Minseok sangat eksotis. Bibir Minseok yang basah, membangkitkan libido Luhan.

"Kau tidak akan ku lepaskan Baozi baby." Bisik Luhan seduktif ditelinga Xiumin. Menjilat dan mengulum telinga itu bagai permen lollipop yang sangat manis.

Wajah Xiumin memerah, sekuat tenaga ia menahan desahan.

"Kau tidak bisa menahan desahan itu, Baozi. Lepaskan agar aku bisa mendengar suara seksimu itu."

"Lu-luhan..." meski Xiumin sekuat tenaga memanggil Luhan biasa tetap saja ada nada desahan yang lolos dari bibirnya. Luhan semakin semangat menyentuh kulit putih mulus Xiumin.

"Ehem!" namja tinggi tiba-tiba datang dari belakang, berkacak pinggang melihat dua anggota yang menyeleneng ditempat umum.

"Luhan hyung! Kau bisa saja meng-grepe naega Minnie. Tapi tidak disini juga-_-." Namja tinggi itu adalah Chanyeol. Memutar bola mata saat Luhan malah menyengir aneh padanya.

"Tidak kau, tidak Sehun. Kalian sangat senang menyentuh kekasihku." Lanjut Chanyeol.

Luhan menggaruk kepala nya, merangkul Xiumin agar lebih dekat padanya. "Kekasihmu sangat menggoda. Aku meminjamnya dulu untuk hari ini, ok."

"Baiklah. Jangan bermain terlalu kasar. Aku tidak akan melepasmu kalau Minnie tidak bisa berjalan besok."

"Tidak. Aku akan bermain sangat lembut!"

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil, mendekati Xiumin dan mencium bibir namja imut overdosis itu. "Aku mencintaimu hyung." Bisik Chanyeol disela ciumannya.

"Nado." Balas Xiumin.

Persimpangan muncul disudut dahi Luhan, "Aku sudah tidak tahan tiang. Sebaiknya kau segera melepas Xiumin."

"Arasseo. Arasseo. Sekali lagi, jangan bermain kasar heh."

"O!"

Luhan pun sedikit menyeret Xiumin pergi dari sana menuju kamarnya.

Lalu... karena ide stuck disini.

Maka,

Ini **END**.

**Make A Review Please?**

**Jangan tanyakan d(ick) apa hubungan mereka, readers berpikir sendiri aja -_-. Ingat! Ini cerita absurd bin gila. Kalau lagi error, D(ick) pasti membuat FF gaje.**

**Sekian dan terima kasih.**

**Tidak diterima kritikan tentang betapa absurdnya FF ini.**


End file.
